Ultimate Perfection
by Juniper-Saturnwand
Summary: Black Dranzer saga twist. Kai captures the Breakers' bitbeasts and is on the path to global domination. Can anyone stop him and bring back the old Kai? Will eventually contain strong violence and language.
1. Default Chapter

Hi, welcome to my second fic, Ultimate Perfection. It starts at Lake Baikal where Kai is battling the Bladebreakers with Black Dranzer in Season 1. Hope you like it! RR, you know the drill!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, blah blah blah, but all original characters are MINE!  
  
**Ultimate Perfection**  
**Prologue/Chapter 1**  
  
Dragoon spun humbly, orbiting the fallen blades of his teammates as if to mourn them. He was the only one remaining. Even Dranzer had been unable to dent the sheer strength that Black Dranzer possessed. Furious swipes of black and red signalled the demise of Dragoon's attempt at overthrowing Kai's blade. That meant Tyson had also failed to bring down Kai. Max and Ray's blades lay stationary on the mercilessly cold ice floor, totally and utterly destroyed, apart from the bit chips, which were still intact. Ray knew that Kai intended to steal their bitbeasts, like he had stolen the AllStarz and White Tigers bitbeasts. There was no one else left that would even come close to sapping the power and control that Kai now owned. Dragoon finally ran out of spin and clinked next to Max's fallen blade, exhausted.  
  
Kai had become well and truly unstoppable.  
  
"No! You can't! Don't do it!"  
  
Max pleaded with the monster that used to be Kai, his team captain. It was pointless; Kai couldn't hear him. He stood with his arm outstretched towards the fallen green Beyblade. In his hand was Black Dranzer. It forced Draciel to surrender and proceeded to draw him into the black blade. Kai gazed with a crazed look in his eyes that clearly distinguished him from his former self. He grinned maliciously before directing Black Dranzer at Ray's fallen blade. Driger suffered the same fate as Draciel. Dragoon was next. Dragoon resisted at first, but eventually succumbed to the overwhelming power that the dark bitbeast owned. The Bladebreakers' winning streak had been shattered for the first time.  
  
Kai's maniacal laughter echoed endlessly across the barren ice land. Tyson thought it would never cease. Kai had won. The power his blade had, the power his bitbeast had, the power _he_ had, was like nothing the Bladebreakers had ever faced. Max's defence strategies had proved to be useless, as did Ray and Tyson's combined attacking skills. Even Kenny and Dizzi's advice was worthless. How could Kai possibly be defeated now?  
  
Kenny slowly closed his laptop with realisation and without a word. Ray stood with his head bowed down to his blade. He knew there was nothing more he could do. Max blinked away tears and picked up the numerous pieces of green that used to be his blade. It was brand new – Judy had given it to him that day so he could try and help his team defeat Kai. It was now beyond repair. Tyson carefully placed the shards of his Dragoon blade and Kai's Dranzer blade in his pocket. He couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He had tried to bring out the old Kai during the battle, but to no avail. He looked up at the boy who seemed to glow with a black and red aura, searching his compassionless eyes for some sign of the old Kai, the one he knew as a friend and leader, the one who was so cantankerous at times but still gave a damn when he had to. Tears slid grievingly down Tyson's face, begging 'Captain Kai' (as Tyson had once nicknamed him) to return. That Kai was gone. Forever.  
  
Kai's laughter continued to reverberate through the icy air, chilling the other boys to the bone. His glow intensified and flowed through his veins. Kai had never felt anything so strong, so powerful, so...perfect. Now he could finally fulfil the task that had been laid before him by his grandfather. Kai promised himself he would never go back to the way he used to be, never. Not even if it meant sacrificing his old team to do it.  
  
He had reached ultimate perfection.  
  
**=TBC=**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank the beautiful, intelligent people who reviewed my first chapter. I love you all! Hope you like this chapter! It's very short, as usual.  
  
**Another damn Disclaimer:**

LOOK! I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE, CAPICHE? JEEZ! By the way, any original characters that may suddenly emerge from the woodworks are mine, and also my fics belong to none other than MOI...hmmm...bet you didn't guess that huh? Anyway, on with the damn story already!  
  
**Ultimate Perfection **

**Chapter 2**  
  
"Here's the boy! Speak of the devil!"  
  
"Come in, come in, what kept you?"  
  
Kai returned to his palatial home greeted by the raucous cheer and laughter of hundreds of merry Russian men, the irresistible throb of heavy bass music pumping through the mansion and the delicious aromas alluringly beckoning him inside. Someone thrust a large bottle of Smirnoff into his hand and dragged him into the entrance hall.  
  
"Your bag, Sir?" The butler gestured towards Kai's small brown duffle bag he had been carrying around since the Bladebreakers arrived in Moscow. Kai nodded and the butler proceeded to take it upstairs to one of the numerous bedrooms the mansion contained. Kai had always preferred the room with the six foot high, solid gold phoenix statue in it. There was just something about the statue that made him feel like he could truly become who he was born to be.  
  
The butler turned back to Kai and smiled, "Welcome home, Master Kai." Kai barely had time to return the smile with a small nod before he got ushered into the main hall by some guys he recognised from Balkov Abbey. Also in the main hall were Tala and the other Demolition Boys, Bryan, Spencer and Ian, as well as Boris, and Kai's own tycoon of a grandfather, Voltaire, standing at the balcony. They beckoned Kai over to them and congratulated him with more vodka and hearty pats on the back.  
  
"I knew you'd make me proud, Kai," Voltaire declared with a satisfied smile.  
  
"After that little...scenario on Lake Baikal, there was no need to continue with the World Championships," Boris informed Kai. "Everyone was far too terrified to even remain in Moscow, exactly as planned." He exchanged a smile with Voltaire that signified accomplishment.  
  
"Now, let's celebrate this well-deserved victory in style!" Voltaire announced loudly, addressing everyone in the room. They held up their glasses as Voltaire did.  
  
"I propose a toast - to Kai!" Voltaire beamed.  
  
"To Kai!" Echoed the guests, before erupting into a tumultuous round of applause. Kai couldn't help blushing slightly, but his blush was soon replaced by a smirk that was extremely un-Kai-like. Black Dranzer had taken control of Kai's actions once more.  
  
  
  
Kai never noticed the fireman's poles in the centre of the room until some wolf-whistling caught his attention. He leaned over the balcony to see that Voltaire had brought some pole dancers for extra entertainment. There were disco lights flashing erratically around the room, catching the glass of the chandelier. The dancers gyrated to the beat, totally in control of the significantly male audience. Kai watched, impressed by what he saw.  
  
The music had been turned up even louder than it was when he came in, the bass thumping in his ribs like a passive, secondary heartbeat. Kai angled his vodka bottle high, took a swig of his Smirnoff, and lowered it again to find a pair of piercing blue eyes staring oddly at him.  
  
"Tala." Kai acknowledged the redhead's presence. Tala still had the odd look in his eyes. Kai couldn't figure out what the hell it was.  
  
"What?" Kai inquired. He was starting to get pissed off. Tala maintained his odd stare, but added to it with a wry smile.  
  
"I have something for you." He finally stated. "Follow me."  
  
Kai obeyed, curious as to what Tala could possibly have to give to him. He followed the redhead up the richly carpeted staircase, down the left corridor to a room at the end. Tala glanced at Kai before turning the key in the lock and opening the door.  
  
"Surprise." He whispered in Kai's ear before leading him into the room. Kai couldn't understand why the room had been adorned with candles and silky fabrics until Tala glided in front of him and eased the vodka bottle from his hand whilst sliding a delicate, pale hand down his black tank top. He was confused as to why this was happening between him and Tala, but he was enjoying it. The penny finally dropped, and Kai began to comprehend Tala's body language. He responded by pushing Tala gently onto the satin bed and unzipping his pristine white pilot suit. Tala had been anticipating for years whether or not something would ever happen between him and Kai. His wait was over. His phoenix had returned to him.  
  
"I'm glad you came back to us, Kai." breathed Tala. Kai agreed.  
  
"So am I."  
  
**=TBC=  
**  
A/N: OOOOH! Things are hotting up! But what about Tyson and the gang? Tune in next time for the next episode of Ultimate Perfection! BTW RR! Thanx!


End file.
